backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 2
Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 2 is the second issue of Back to the Future: Citizen Brown, the comic adaptation of Back to the Future: The Game by Telltale Games. This issue is based on [[Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!|Episode 2: Get Tannen]]. Publisher's Summary Marty rescued Doc from the certain death back in 1931, but he might have doomed the McFly family in the process! It'll take 1.21 gigawatts and a little bit of luck to right the time stream and save Marty's future in "GET TANNEN!" Based on the hit Telltale video game! Plot On August 17, 1931, Marty McFly is fading from existence. Doc Brown and Marty check tomorrow's newspaper, and see that Arthur McFly was beaten and left for dead on the courthouse steps. Doc tells Marty that their only hope is to try to get behind the temporal disturbance enough for Marty to save his whole family. Doc and Marty arrive from later that evening. Doc parks the DeLorean behind the billboard outside of town, and Marty runs into Hill Valley. In Courthouse Square, he sees his younger self talking to Emmett, and overhears Matches on the payphone telling Kid Tannen that Artie accepted the subpoena. Marty takes Artie to Doc. Marty and Doc pose as undercover government agents to explain the DeLorean time machine, tell Artie to hide out, but to stay in Hill Valley, and tell him to keep an eye out for someone named Sylvia. Artie tells them that he will be staying in an old line shack near Eastwood Ravine. Doc and Marty check the newspaper and see that it now states the "Carl Sagan" escaped. Marty then checks his family photo in his wallet and sees that it is safe and sound. Doc and Marty thus travel from 1931 to 1986. On May 15, 1986, Marty and Doc arrive from 1931. Doc drops Marty off home, and heads to the library to make sure there aren't any major changes to the timeline. Marty discovers that Biff Tannen has two brothers, Cliff and Riff, who paralysed his father after he punched Biff at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance in 1955. Marty also discovers that the Tannen Crime Family renamed Hill Valley Tannenville, and Marty's house is now in Tannen Estates. Marty evades the Tannen brothers, but is stopped when Tiff Tannen aims a gun at him. The elderly Kid Tannen arrives in his limousine and tells her to shoot Marty. Thankfully, Doc shows up, flying his DeLorean overhead, and offers Marty a rope. Marty climbs into the DeLorean and they head back to 1931 to make sure that Kid Tannen goes to prison. On November 21, 1931, Doc disguises Marty with a suit, hat, and a mustache. While Marty is changing, he checks in with Artie McFly at the line shack and takes him to the Majestic Arms Inn. He tells Marty to meet them there after he talks with Danny Parker and Trixie Trotter. Marty meets Emmett and Edna on the street. Emmett explains that he is working on a remote controlled rocket car and that he offered Edna the exclusive on the story, but she seems less than enthused. Marty enters the El Kid speakeasy where he finds that Officer Danny Parker lost his girlfriend due to letting "Carl Sagan" escape on a bicycle, and Trixie Trotter won't turn on Kid Tannen without Artie. Artie comes out of hiding, and Matches recognizes "Don Corleone". Kid captures "Don Corleone" and Artie. Trixie begs for Kid to spare their lives. Sully interrupts Kid, informing him that he found dynamite at the warehouse on 4th Street, and that he caught the arsonist who burned down the old speakeasy. Kid Tannen left Sully to keep an eye on McFly, "Corleone", and Trixie Trotter, since he wanted to deal with them personally. Trixie Trotter tried to beg Sully to let them go, but he pushed her to the ground. Arthur hit Sully, and knocked him out with one punch, to Trixie's amazement, just as his son would do to protect the woman he loved 24 years later. Kid captured Edna at the warehouse, and she admits to burning down the speakeasy, claiming that the ends justify the means. Marty and Officer Parker arrive, and Kid begins firing a tommy gun at them. Danny hides behind his police car, and Marty runs to Mel's Garage on 3rd Street. Marty convinces Emmett to use his remote control rocket car to distract Kid. Emmett does better than that, flying it into Kid's head, knocking him down, and allowing Officer Parker to arrest him. Trixie Trotter and Artie McFly are pleased when they see that Kid Tannen has been arrested, leading Trixie to kiss Artie on the cheek. Doc and Marty begin to fly away in the DeLorean, with Doc remembering that Frankenstein inspired him to pursue his dream to become a professional scientist. Edna and Emmett walk towards the movie theater to watch Frankenstein. Edna walks away as she is not interested in the movie, and Emmett chases after her. Emmett and Edna turn away from Frankenstein, and Doc's ticket stub begins to fade from existence. Doc tries to stop Marty from accelerating to 88 m.p.h., but it is too late as he has broken the time barrier and traveled to 1986. Marty arrives on May 15, 1986, however Doc has faded from existence, and Marty has crashed into a billboard featuring Doc's counterpart in this timeline, Citizen Brown. Dramatis Personae Individuals *Marty McFly *Edna Strickland *Emmett Brown *"Cue-Ball" Donnely *Matches *Irving "Kid" Tannen *Arthur McFly *Danny Parker Dates *August 17, 1931 *November 21, 1931 *May 15, 1986 Locations *McFly residence (1985) *Hill Valley speakeasy *El Kid *Courthouse Square *Hill Valley Police Department Vehicles *DeLorean time machine *Bicycle Technology *Rocket-powered drill Differences from the Game *As Einstein isn't included in this story, all of the events involving Einstein didn't occur. *The date Marty goes back in time, to stop Artie's death, is August 17, 1931. *Marty sees Matches talking to Kid on the payphone, telling Kid that Arthur accepted the subpoena. *Marty simply takes Artie from the gazebo to the billboard where Doc parked the DeLorean, and doesn't have trouble avoiding his younger self. *Artie told Doc and Marty where he was hiding, at a line shack near Eastwood Ravine. *They travel to May 15, 1986 when entering 1986A, as well as 1986B. *Marty avoids the Tannen brothers swinging their baseball bats at him, but doesn't electrocute them. *Kid Tannen doesn't aim a gun at Marty, as Tiff Tannen does instead. *Instead of ramming the back of Kid's limo with the DeLorean, Doc flies overhead and lowers a rope for Marty to escape. *The date they return to Hill Valley is November 21, 1931. *Danny hasn't yet taken the offer from Kid to accept payment to look the other way. *Matches recognizes Marty, posing as "Don Corleone", and Kid captures both "Corleone" and Artie McFly. *The man who tells Artie that dynamite has been set at the warehouse is Sully. *Arthur doesn't suffer from a nose bleed, and instead knocks out Sully with one punch after Sully pushes Trixie to the ground. *The warehouse is much further away, as it is now on 4th Street instead of across from the speakeasy. *Emmett is working on his rocket car at Mel's Garage instead of out in the open at the gazebo in the center of town. *Emmett does more with his rocket car, hitting Kid Tannen in the head, knocking him down, and allowing Danny Parker to arrest him. *The billboard in 1986A now states that Doc's counterpart in this timeline is 1st Citizen Brown. Category:Comic stories